Advertisements in television and radio are modes for advertisers to publicize their products and services. Television or radio channels charge advertisers based on the length of the advertisements, prime timeslots or reach of advertisements. Typically, a national advertisement that is aired across all regions would be sold for higher amount compared to regional advertisements that are limited to specific regions. However, combined revenue from airing different regional advertisements during same commercial break can potentially be higher than airing of one national advertisement across different regions. The availability of inventory and requirement of the advertisements are dynamic in nature. Moreover, they vary from region to region. It is a challenge to split allocation of advertisements during the commercial breaks between the national advertisements and the regional advertisements.
In the light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a method and a system for managing insertion of the advertisements.